Game of Love
by Helix3942
Summary: What will happen when Tucker has created a real-virtual videogame and has choosen Danny and Sam to be his testers? DannyXSam. I don't own Dany Phantom.


"Oh come on, I don't ask you a lot, only being my testers." Said Tucker.

"Sorry Tucker, it's too dangerous, although I have plans, also that i won't be a...lab rat?."Said Sam.

"A tester." Said Tucker. "I don't care!" Shout Sam

"I'm interested, and i can do it." Said Danny.

"Thank you Danny, but I need both genres to know how it'll work." Said Tucker.

"Please Sam, come with us, it will be funny." Said Danny taking Sam's hand.

"Ok, I'll go." Said Sam a little blushed.

"Thank you!" Said Danny hugging Sam.

"Y-you are welcome." Said Sam blushed.

"Thank you guys, I'll wait you tomorrow." Said Tucker.

* * *

The Next Day...

"Finally both are here, ok come with me." Said Tucker starting to walk through the hall and Danny and Sam are following him.

Tucker enter to one room that have a computer that have a lot of things, Tucker showed to Danny and Sam a helmet, Tucker help them to use it, it was a black helmet with a black glass that cover the eyes and many lights.

"Do what it says." Said Tucker siting in a chair infront of the computer.

The helmet's glass started to show many instructions and images: "Touch your head", "Touch your shoulders", "Close your hands", etc. Until all the instructions were done, appeared:"Dispositive calibrated ready to use", Danny and Sam quit off the helmet and go to see whats doing Tucker.

"Good now select a world." Said Tucker showing a lot of images of differents places, Danny and Sam start to see the different images.

"This one!" Said Danny and Sam at the same time, pointing the image with the finger touching each other finger.

"Ok, put the helmets again and lay in the bed" Said Tuker.

Danny and Sam obbey.

"Ok, I'm going to start de game." Said Tucker launching the program.

In some moments Danny and Sam appear in a garden Danny stood up and see what he was wearing: a white large cape, in the center holding the cape a green gem, a black and white shirt with his D in the center, pants, white globes, boots and belt and in his back a sword and a circle shield, then help sam to stand up and see what she was wearing: a black large purple cape with a purple "S" in the center of a purple and black shirt, pants with a black skirt and purple boots, globes and belt and in her back a bow and some arrows, also Sam was seeing what she was wearing, in some moments.

"Are you ok guys?" Ask Tucker.

"Yes, but, where are you?" Ask Danny looking around.

"I'm not in the game, I can see and hear you but you can't see me" Said Tucker.

"Ok, what now?" Ask Sam.

"Ok now you'll have to show me how fight, but first you'll have to get out of the park." Said Tucker.

"How?" Ask Danny.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean with you dont know?!" Shout Sam.

"The fact is that the map is too big and it's easily to get lost, every one put in face in one exit." Said Tucker.

Danny and Sam put in front of one of the four possible exits.

"Ok, it's behind of you Sam"

Danny and Sam follow the path seeing to all sides.

"Ok we are out." Said Danny.

"You'll have to go further, run" Said Tucker.

Danny and Sam start to run until they arrive to a little mountain and in there some wolves.

"Attack the wolves." Said Tucker.

"Why? they are so cute" Said Sam getting close to one of them, the wolf start to attack Sam, he start to run and shouting, Danny shelled his sword and attack the wolf, with three cuts the wolf dissappear, another attack Danny making him fell down, losing his sword, Sam saw this, take his bow, pick an arrow, prepare it and shoot it in the wolf head, killing it.

"Thanks." Said Danny.

"You are welcome." Said Sam.

"Ok i have seen enough, disconect." Said Tucker.

"How?" Ask Danny.

"Move your hand left to right."

Danny and Sam do it and appear a tipe of computer window.

"Now look in options and disconnect."

"Um...there isn't that option." Said Danny.

"What?!" Shout Tucker.

"Its true." Said Sam.

"Oh no!" Shout Tucker.

A time of silence and then talk again Tucker.

"Sorry, but...you are atrapped." Said Tucker.

"WHAT?!" Shout Danny and Sam.

"An error, meanwhile go to the closest ville, to north east, I'll explain you in the way." Said Tucker.

Both with the help of an compass head to the ville.

"For Now you are atrapped in this game, sorry about that." Said Tucker.

"But there have to be a form to get out of here." Said Sam.

"What about you take off the helmets?" Ask Danny.

"Impossible, if there is an error of conection between your brain and helmet you will die...Also if you die there you will die here!" Said Tucker.

"WHAT?!" Shout Sam.

Danny and Sam arrive to the village.

"Um, Danny I'm hungry." Said Sam.

"Me too, Tucker, there is a way we can eat something here?" Ask Danny.

"Yes, close of you there is a market, and with the money you have you can buy something."

Danny and Sam head to the market.

"There is only meat, but I'm an ultra recycle-vegetarian!" Shout Sam.

"What was you expecting from me Sam?" Ask Tucker.

"You...!" Said Sam interrupted by Danny.

"Calm down it will be only for this time."

"Ok, I-I'll try it"

Sam start to eat the meat but she can't, she was close to spit it but Danny help her to eat it.

"Now what Tucker?" Ask Sam.

"You will have also to sleep, there is an hotel close."

Danny and Sam enter in the hotel, paid for one night and go to the room, it isn't a five star hotel but comfortable, it have two beds.

"Danny?" Ask Sam.

"What happen?"Ask Danny.

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm too scared of all this what if we die, or never end and get..." Said Sam interrupted by Danny.

"Calm down, all will be ok, trust me, now we have to sleep."

"C-can we...?"

"What?"

"Can we sleep together?"

"Sure"

Danny stood up and lay in the bed with Sam.

"Thank you to be with me, i wont know what will hapen if i'm alone."

"Don't worry, I will be with you always."

"Thank you"

Danny hug Sam who start to cry and both fall assleep


End file.
